


Wedding Bells

by TheBatmanFreak



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Hitmen, I needed them to get married, M/M, Sappy, Sorry for the fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatmanFreak/pseuds/TheBatmanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They promised each other that they would get married as soon as they retired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

Mr.Numbers checked himself in the mirror for the fifth time, he had changed outfits multiple times but none of them looked right. Not to mention the hours he spent in the tailors pissing off every member of staff in there, it might have been selfish but he needed everything to be perfect. He sighed again and tugged at a loose thread on his shoulder, he felt too nervous. They had always promised each other that one day they would get married, it had come up once when they were sleeping in a particularly cold motel and the pact made that day had actually carried weight over the years that followed. 

Wrench had wanted it to happen last spring when they were away on a much needed vacation in Miami. But, yet again, another job had come up and they were thrown back in the madness and mayhem that had become a normality. It had hurt Numbers in his heart when he saw the look on his partner's face as he told him they were needed back in Fargo. He had promised Wrench then and there that the first thing they were going to do was get hitched as soon as they retired. That day had finally come, so why was he so nervous?

Of course he wanted to marry Wrench. The man who had made him believe in love again, the man who had stuck with him longer than anyone else had, family included. He looked in the mirror and saw he was deathly pale with wide eyes that made him look like a terrified fourth-grader, instead of 40 something-year-old who used to kill people for a living. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the heavy wooden door open and he watched as the grinning face of his partner waltzed into the room. Numbers swallowed his fear,

'You're not meant to see me yet'

Wrench just shrugged with a mischievous look in his eyes, 'Couldn't resist'

The smaller man turned back to the mirror and tugged at his shirt collar with butterflies racing around in his stomach, Wrench frowned the way he always did when he saw that his partner wasn't Okay. He walked over to the mirror with light footsteps and stood next to Mr. Numbers so that both their reflections were encased in the glass.

'You Okay?'His brow was furrowed with concern.

'Yeah. I guess'

Wrench grabbed his partner by the shoulder and spun him round so that they were face to face.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

Numbers looked away, embarrassed, and didn't respond. He knew this would annoy the bigger man but he couldn't face the argument right now. Wasn't this their wedding day? Wrench suddenly surprised him by placing a soft hand under his chin and slowly tilting his face upwards so that he was looking directly into the emerald eyes that he'd fallen in love with.

'You're nervous. It's natural' His hands formed the words softly, as if he were moving to music, 'I know we've been through a lot...'

Numbers gulped and instinctively lifted a hand to touch the now slowly fading scar on his neck.

'But I'm always going to be here. Okay?'

Numbers felt his eyes well up with tears as he watched the words in front of him. All of his previous worries seemed to wash away as he watched Wrench with a new found intensity. This is what he lived for now, it wasn't the satisfaction of the kill or of the money, it wasn't even being saved by his partner and feeling strong hands fighting off whatever opposed them. It was moments like this, when they were just like another sappy couple who knew they were always going to be there for each other even when they fought.

The smaller man reached up and held Wrench's face in his hands, he could feel the heartbeat in his chest as the pair stood together in silence. They searched each other's eyes with their fingers laced together and enjoyed one of the few quiet moments they had been given. Finally. Wrench broke the tension,

'We need to go. They might start without us.'

Numbers grinned, 'They wouldn't dare'

He placed a kiss on the bigger man's lips and the two of them walked hand in hand out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the quality is a little off, first fan fiction on this website


End file.
